Disc drives are used for data storage in a variety of modern electronic products, ranging from media players to computer systems and networks, and including centralized or cloud-type networks that operate to store data for a multitude of users. A disc drive may include a mechanical portion, or head disc assembly (HDA), and electronics in the form of a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) mounted to an outer surface of the HDA. The PCBA controls HDA functions and provides an interface between the disc drive and its host. An HDA includes moving parts such as one or more storage mediums affixed to a spindle motor assembly for rotation, an actuator assembly supporting read/write transducers that traverse data tracks spaced across the storage medium surfaces, and a motor (often referred to as a voice coil motor (VCM)) providing rotational motion to the actuator assembly. In operation, the spindle motor rapidly rotates the storage mediums, and the VCM positions the read/write transducers above data tracks on the storage mediums to access (read and/or write) the data stored thereon.